История любви
by nendaranel1
Summary: Ферен/Нендаранэль. Это история о любви двух эльфов. (Нендаранэль - персонаж авторский, неканон). Приношу свои извинения за то, что мало описала эпизоды Битвы Пяти Воинств.


Глава 1

Нендаранэль родилась и выросла в Лихолесье. При рождении ей дали второе имя Исиларанэль. Ее мать Даээлен была сестрой владыки Трандуила. Она была целительницей и менестрелем. Отец Таурендил был одним из лордов Лихолесья, командиром стражи и охотником, другом Ферена.

Девочка росла очень красивой и умной. У нее были светлые волосы и голубые глаза, она была очень стройная и гибкая, ловкая. Характер она унаследовала от отца. Молодая эльфийка обучалась всему: пению, танцам, игре на арфе. Также она обучалась стрельбе из лука. Еще Нендаранэль любила читать книги, гулять по лесу при свете звезд не неподалеку от дома.

Шли года. Юная Нен также счастливо жила со своими родителями в доме не далеко от дворца. К ним приходил Ферен друг ее отца и Исиларанэль много времени проводила с ним.

Но однажды все изменилось. Когда Нендаранэль было 50лет, орки напали на границу леса. Именно тогда ее родители вместе с отрядом эльфов отправились сражатся против них к границе леса. Нендаранэль отправилась с ними. В этой битве молодая девушка сражалась очень храбро. Много орков было перебито, но многие еще не были убиты. Часть отряда эльфов погибла. Во время сражения молодая эльфийка заметила как две орочьи стрелы смертельно ранили ее родителей. Исиларанэль ловко убила двух орков ранивших ее родителей. Она попыталась спасти их, но было слишком поздно — они погибли. Оплакивая своих родителей она не заметила оставшихся еще в живых орков. Один из орков успел ранить ее в плечо. Еще бы чуть-чуть и она бы погибла, но ее спас отряд эльфов, который шел им на помощь. Все орки были перебиты. К ней подошел эльф из отряда. «Elen sila lumenn omentilmo», - поприветствовал он. «Ты не ранена ?», - спросил он. Повернув голову в его сторону молодая эльфийка узнала в нем Ферена. «Да, немного»,- ответила она, но по ее щекам все еще текли слезы. Рана на плече давала о себе знать, она очень сильно кровоточила. Нендаранэль почувствовала себя немного плохо и потеряла сознание. Ферен аккуратно перевязал ее рану, обнял девушку и посадив ее на своего коня отвез домой.

Глава 2

Исиларанэль придя в себя обнаружила что лежит на своей кровати, а рядом с ней сидит Ферен. Девушка успокоилась. «Как ты себя чувствуешь?», - спросил девушку Ферен. Нендаранэль посмотрела прямо в глаза Ферену и ответила: « Мне уже чуть лучше. Благодарю за то, что спас меня», - молодая эльфийка вздохнула. Рана все еще болела. Нен поморщилась от боли. Ферен заметил это и решил оставить ее одну. «Отдохни немного»,- сказал он, выходя из ее дома. Нендаранэль уснула.

Чуть позже Исиларанэль проснулась и увидела что Ферен давно ушел. Рана уже перестала болеть. Эльфийка села на краю кровати. Она думала о том, как ее спас Ферен, о своих погибших родителях. На глаза снова навернулись слезы, но девушка сдержала себя. Она подошла к небольшому столику на котором лежала маленькая шкатулка. Нен достала из нее красивую подвеску с голубым камнем – эта была вещь которая осталась от ее матери. Нендаранэль сменила платье и одела подвеску, вышла из своего дома и отправилась во дворец.

После гибели родителей Нендаранэль осталась жить во дворце. После возвращения во дворец Нен была отдана на попечение Ферену, за то что тот спас жизнь племянницы владыки. Молодая принцесса стала главным менестрелем и хранительницей знаний при дворе своего дяди владыки Трандуила. Она много времени проводила во дворце, пела на пирах, приемах и праздниках, играла на арфе. Нендаранэль любила ходить в королевскую библиотеку, ибо с самого детства любила книги. Когда девушке становилось грустно она много времени проводила с двоюродным братом Леголасом или гуляла при свете звезд около дворца. Но большее время она проводила с Ференом. Он заботился о ней. Стал для нее наставником, заменил ей отца и был лучшим другом ее детства. Девушка любила на несколько дней оставатся в его доме. Ферен продолжил обучать ее владению луком и мечом. После тренировки Ферен и Нендаранэль много гуляли по лесу.

Прошло очень много времени, прежде чем Исиларанэль стала хорошим воином…

Глава 3

Через несколько лет, когда Нендаранэль исполнилось 300 лет и она стала воином, ей очень захотелось отправится на границу вместе с другими стражами. Девушка решила сказать об этом Ферену.

— Ферен, я пойду с тобой!

—Нендаранэль, нет. Это не прогулка, это…

— Я уже не маленькая— молодая эльфийка возмущенно хлопнула глазами и скрестила руки на груди.

— Тем более. Должна понимать, что тех, кто пойдет в патруль, выбирает Леголас, и он непременно заметит кое-кого, если этот кое-кто увяжется за нами без разрешения.

Нендаранэль, сжав губы, отвернулась. Ферен был прав, но легче от этого не стало. Патруль на границу обычно уходил на несколько месяцев, а то и на полгода. Это означало, что Нендаранэль может аж целых полгода не видеть Ферена. Да, конечно, полгода — это всего ничего, но в одиночестве это «всего ничего» обещало быть ужасно нудным. Молодая эльфийка была не только принцессой но и главным менестрелем при дворе своего дяди владыки Трандуила. Родители Нендаранэль погибли и она остаток нескольких лет прожила во дворце.

Нендаранэль знала что чувствовала что-то к Ферену. Ферен часто приходил в гости к ее родителям, когда Нендаранэль была совсем еще маленькой девочкой, а иногда и гостил подолгу. Он был лучшим другом ее отца. Ферен стал для Нендаранэль примером для подражания и восхищения: умелый воин, красивый эльф, умный собеседник… Ферен заботился о ней, тренировал ее. Друг детства, который всегда рядом. А теперь…теперь Нендаранэль не знала, как назвать это странное чувство.

—Нендаранэль, — на плечо легла теплая ладонь, — ты и заскучать не успеешь, как я вернусь.

— Успею, — вздохнула девушка. — Я уже.

— Я же еще тут, — улыбнулся Ферен. — Ну, выше нос!

— Ферен, а скажи, что это может быть, когда… — начала было Нендаранэль, но осеклась, не зная, как выразить свои ощущения, и тут же засомневавшись, стоит ли спрашивать о таком.

Ферен вопросительно приподнял бровь.

— Нет, ничего, — мотнула головой девушка. — Потом спрошу. Когда вернешься.

— Как хочешь, — Ферен пристально всмотрелся в свою юную подругу, но не нашел ничего подозрительного. — Хочешь, когда я вернусь, сходить к Эсгароту?

— Попугать слишком смелых детишек? — блеснула глазами Нендаранэль.

— Ну… да.

— Хочу, —улыбнулась Нен. — Только возвращайся скорее.

Глава 4

Примечание: Лихолесье у меня в голове свое, больше близкое к книжному, как мне кажется. И хронология книжная, т. е. тьма из Дол Гулдура появилась ок. 1000 года ТЭ.

Время после появления тени.

Когда Нендаранэль исполнилось 2000 лет, молодая эльфийка покидает дворец и с дозволения своего дяди владыки Трандуила отправляется в странствие. Уходя девушка попращалась с Ференом.

В своих странствиях девушка много сражалась с орками и пауками. Но она все также думала о Ферене. Через три месяца Исиларанэль решает вернутся назад и сказать о своих чувствах Ферену.

Вернувшись назад во дворец, Нендаранэль тут же хотела найти Ферена, но его нигде не было. Эльфийка вернулась в свою комнату и переодевшись решила немного прогулятся. Она вышла из дворца и отправилась на берег реки.

Исиларанэль сидела на берегу реки, держа в руке красивый цветок.

— …и я подойду и скажу… — тихо бормотала она себе под нос, будто пытаясь придать мыслям большей уверенности. — Нет, лучше начать издалека. И зачем подходить, я и так постоянно первая на него налетаю… Нет, если не стану подходить, он подумает, что что-то случилось или я обиделась.

Эльфийка тяжело вздохнула, вплетя цветок себе в волосы и оперевшись руками на колени.

Речка, весело шумя, сбегала по камням, кроны деревьев трепал ветерок, пробившиеся сквозь листву лучи солнца бегали по траве светлыми зайчиками. Но Нен, кажется, не замечала всего этого очарования, углубившись в свои мысли.

— Ну, подойду, — опять начала бормотать она, повернув голову набок. — Ну, переведу беседу на… на нас. Скажу, что это так здорово, когда есть такой друг, как он. И… и что потом? О Эру, почему так сложно сказать всего три слова? Потому что тогда вместо удобной определенности будет тревожная неизвестность, — ответила она сама себе и снова вздохнула. — Но молчать дальше не выйдет. Он заметит, что что-то не так — уже заметил, — а соврать ему я не смогу…

— Кому?

Нендаранэль вздрогнула. Полностью уйдя в себя, она не услышала приближения Ферена, хотя тот подошел совсем близко — и теперь тихо и серьезно смотрел на девушку.

— Тебе, — просто ответил она, встречаясь с Ференом взглядом. — Я люблю тебя.

Эти три слова удивительно легко сорвались с губ — и на душе сразу стало легче. Все же молчание и недосказанность угнетали Исиларанэль все дни с того времени, как она осознала свои чувства.

Ферен сел рядом. Нен уже приготовилась услышать мягкий отказ. Но Ферен взял ее руку в свою и, солнечно улыбнувшись, сказал:

— И я тоже люблю тебя, Нендаранэль. Обняв и прижав к себе девушку, он продолжил:"Я знал, что рано или поздно ты тоже полюбишь меня". Ферен прижал к себе Нендаранэль еще крепче и неожиданно для самой Нендаранэль нежно поцеловал ее.

Глава 5

Нендаранэль отправляется в поход вместе со своим возлюбленным Ференом.

Нен прислушивалась к завываниям ветра снаружи. Когда она в очередной раз попросила взять ее с собой, то уже не очень надеялась. Но Ферен согласился. И вот теперь они лежали рядом в одной палатке, пока вокруг бушевал ветер и вот-вот должен был пойти дождь: над лесом весь день собирались тяжелые тучи.

Нендаранэль повернулась набок, подложив под щеку локоть, и из-под ресниц посмотрела на Ферена. Тот спокойно, размеренно дышал, лежа на спине, но Исиларанэль могла поспорить, что он не спит, а точно так же прислушивается к ветру.

Это было здорово — просто лежать и слушать ветер. Пусть даже такой ворчливый и угрюмый ветер, который то и дело пытается ворваться в палатку. Молодая эльфийка слегка улыбнулась, представив себе, будто ветер — это ворчливый старик. Вроде Митрандира, только тот ничуть не ворчлив.

По ткани палатки ударили первые капли дождя.

Капли начали мерно ударять по палатке, выстукивая какой-то свой ритм. Ветер слегка притих.

Исиларанэль вздохнула и закрыла глаза. Дождь — это еще лучше, чем ветер. Под дождь так хорошо засыпать. Если только он не поливает сверху, конечно.

Однако спустя некоторое время Нендаранэль поняла, что дождя недостаточно. Чего-то не хватало.

— Ферен? — шепотом позвала она.

— М-м-м? — сонно отозвался тот.

«Не спит», — удовлетворенно мелькнуло в голове Нен, когда она подвинулась ближе и положила голову на грудь Ферену. «Если спросит, зачем, я отвечу, что так теплее. Или что ближе к куполу палатки и лучше слышно дождь. Или…»

Ферен ничего не спросил. Он обнял Исиларанэль и прижал ее к себе.

По палатке мерно барабанил дождь. Прямо под ухом уверенно билось сердце Ферена.

Девушка уснула.

Глава 6

Примечание: ноябрь 2941 Т. Э.

Нендаранэль сражается в Битве пяти Воинств рядом со своим дядей и возлюбленным Ференом.

Для Нендаранэль эта была вторая битва. Великая битва. Девушка оставалась в Дейле по приказу своего дяди владыки Трандуила. Ферен и его отряд тоже оставались. Девушка стояла на стене и смотрела на то, что происходило у стен Эребора. Девушка стала немного тревожится. Сзади к ней подошел Ферен и положил руку на плечо.- Не тревожся. Надеюсь мы сможем пережить эту битву,- тихо сказал он. Нен повернулась к своему возлюбленному и посмотрела ему в глаза. Исиларанэль снова посмотрела в сторону Эребора. Молодая эльфийка услышала рог орков. Тысяча орков возглавляемых Азогом Осквернителем напали на армии эльфов, людей и гномов. Битва началась. Когда орки прорвались в Дейл, Нендаранэль и Ферен, и другие эльфийские воины, в том числе храбрые воины людей вступили в битву. Нен храбро сражалась, разя орков своими стрелами и рубя их мечом. Вокруг нее гибли не только орки, но и защитники Дейла, которые погибали от орков. В гуще битвы Нендаранэль увидела огромного тролля, который чуть не ранил Ферена. Нендаранэль поспешила ему на помощь, девушка нанесла смертельный удар своей стрелой. Тролль упал замертво. Ферен был спасен и не ранен, Исиларанэль вздохнула с облегчением. Битва продолжалась дальше. На помощь оркам Азога пришел Болг, ведя за собой армию орков Гундабада. Небо заполонили стаи боевых летучих мышей. Казалось надежды не будет и орки одержат победу. Но в решающий момент на помощь армиям эльфов, людей и гномов пришел Беорн и прилетели орлы. Конец битвы был очень печальный. Многие: эльфы, люди, гномы погибли. Азог был побежден храбрым королем гномов Торином Дубощитом, а сам Торин умер от смертельной раны. Рядом с ним погибли его племянники Фили и Кили. Болг был уничтожен. Среди погибших эльфов в этой битве были друзья и соратники Ферена и Нендаранэль.

Глава 7

Примечание: Нендаранэль сражается в Битве пяти Воинств рядом со своим дядей и возлюбленным Ференом. Через год Исиларанэль и Ферен решили стать мужем и женой.

Нендаранэль очень ждала этот день.. Девушка встала и начала готовится к свадьбе. Чуть позже Исиларанэль отпустила девушек, помогавших ей нарядиться в подвенечное платье и надела диадему своей матери. На шее Нен было красивое ожерелье, которое подарил ей на свадьбу Ферен. Молодая эльфийка готова была идти в главный зал.

По обычаям свадьба эльфов начиналась с пира, и непосредственно венчание производилось в конце торжества. Несмотря на чопорность и холодность эльфов, они умеют и любят веселиться. Своеобразно по меркам людей или гномов, но свадьбы у них точно не походят на похороны.

В начале праздничного обеда Исиларанэль старалась показать, что сегодня – самый счастливый день в ее жизни. Ферен говорил своей возлюбленной комплименты.

Наконец подошло время самого важного. Трандуил грациозно поднялся со своего места и подошел к столу молодоженов. Те в свою очередь вышли к королю. Владыка соединил их руки и воззвал к Эру, тем самым благословляя брак. После Нендаранэль и Ферен надели друг другу на указательные пальцы правой руки тонкие золотые кольца. Зал зааплодировал. Церемония завершилась.

После церемонии Исиларанэль и Ферен отправились в свой дом. Войдя в спальню молодая эльфийка села на кровати. « Ты сегодня очень красивая»,- к ней подошел Ферен.

Он осторожно снял с ее ног мягкие туфли на плоской подошве, потом встал и потянул ее за руку, призывая тоже встать рядом. Ферен легко нашел застежки на платье. Со стороны могло показаться, что он просто пробежал пальцами по спине Нен, но платье тут же легко скользнуло на пол. На Нендаранэль осталось лишь тонкое нижнее платье. Ферен аккуратно перекинул ее длинные светлые волосы за спину и приник к шее, покрывая ее нежными поцелуями. Он потянул эльфийку к кровати.

Через год после свадьбы Нендаранэль родила трех детей: двух сыновей и дочь.

Эпилог: Нендаранэль и Ферен счастливо живут в своем доме с детьми. Исиларанэль также служит менестрелем, сражается рядом с любимым мужем и помогает ему.

Ферен — самый близкий для меня.  
Лучший друг моего детства.  
Наставник. Любимый муж.  
Я люблю его.  
И готова быть рядом с ним  
и стоять за него до конца.  
Нендаранэль.

Глава 8 (дополнительная глава к заключению).

Предупреждение: часть о том, почему Ферен полюбил Нендаранэль.

Прошло тысячу лет, с тех пор , когда твой отец и мой лучший друг спас мне жизнь от орков. Я был тяжело ранен и твоя мать ухаживала за мной. И тогда впервые я увидел тебя. Ты была еще маленькой девочкой и помогала своей маме ухаживать за мной. Ты была очень доброй и красивой. Когда моя рана зажила, я приходил в ваш дом и мы с тобой вместе играли. Ты росла и становилась все красивее. Я понимал, что всей душой полюбил тебя и надеялся что ты тоже полюбишь меня когда придет время.

Когда в битве с орками погиб мой лучший друг, твой отец и твоя мать. Я спас тебя от орков, когда ты оплакивала своих убитых родителей. Ты была ранена и я отвез тебя домой. Ты была без сознания и с тех пор прошло два дня, как я позаботился о тебе и вылечил твою рану. После гибели родителей ты стала главным менестрелем и хранительницей знаний Лихолесья на службе у своего дяди владыки Трандуила. Но для меня ты оставалась все той же принцессой, все той же Нендаранэль. За твое спасение мне позволили заботится о тебе. Я заменил тебе отца, стал твоим наставником и лучшим другом. Вместе мы много проводили время. Я продолжал обучать тебя стрельбе из лука и владению мечом. Прошло очень много времени прежде чем ты стала отличным воином.

Еще через сотен пару лет ты почувствовала не покой в своем сердце и призналась в своих чувствах ко мне. Ты сидела на брегу реки. Ты хотела услышать мягкий отказ от меня, но я не отказал тебе. Взяв твою руку в свою, я солнечно улыбнувшись сказал: — И я тоже люблю тебя, Нендаранэль. Обняв и прижав тебя к себе , я продолжил:"Я знал, что рано или поздно ты тоже полюбишь меня" Я прижал тебя к себе еще крепче и неожиданно для тебя, нежно поцеловал.

Вместе мы прошли очень многое. И в Битве пяти воинств мы сражались вместе. Через год после битвы для меня ты стала любимой женой. А еще через год мы стали счастливыми родителями троих детей.

Нендаранэль, я очень счастлив, что люблю такую красивую и доброю жену как ты. Ферен.


End file.
